ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Heartless
With the Beast's help, the gang searched for Belle everywhere inside the castle. Until a voice was heard. Belle: I'm warning you! You'll be sorry! Beast: Belle! Where are you? Kiva: Do you think that she's in trouble, Beast? Beast: I-- I don't know! Belle: Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom! Ratchet: Belle's in danger! Kiva: To the ballroom! - The gang entered the ballroom, as they sees Belle being chased by a monster. Beast: Belle! Belle: I'm all right. - Belle got away just in time as the gang faces the Heartless for the first time. Their first opponent - Shadow Stalker. Ratchet: Whoa... What is that? Kiva: A Shadow Stalker... Clank: I believe this is a Heartless.. Sasha: A what? Kiva: Heartless - dark creatures who are seeking hearts. Ratchet: Well, this monster's not going to take Belle! Kiva: Right, time to take it down! - Before the gang can attack it, the Shadow Stalker transformed the ballroom into a dangerous battleground. Kiva: Come on, guys! We can't let Shadow Stalker get away! Ratchet: Right! - The gang fought against the Heartless without breaking a sweat. As it grows weaker, it is formed into a dark sphere. Clank: That was too easy. Terra: Don't let you guard down.. Something's off about this.. Kiva: No kidding... - The dark sphere suddenly pops and the monster has transformed into Dark Thorn. Ratchet: Whoa.. This is new.. Terra: It..evolved somehow? Kiva: Let's attack it! - The gang tried to attacked the Dark Thorn, but it grabbed the chandelier, used it to attack and knocked Qwark across the room. Ratchet: That...does it!! - Ratchet, Kiva, Terra and Sasha fought against the monster head-on, until finally it roars in defeat, holds still and dissolve back into the darkness. Sasha: Nice! We did it! Kiva: Totally! Xaldin: So you think.. - The Beast goes after Xaldin first. Beast: Xaldin! Xaldin: Farewell. - Xaldin disappeared into the darkness and escaped. Terra: This strong will.. He's not one of the traitors. Ratchet: What? Kiva: What do you mean? Terra: Unlike the three previous members you faced, he, and some others like him, have one goal in mind - Bringing the mythical 'Kingdom Hearts' back. Kiva: No way... Ratchet: Kingdom Hearts? What's that..? Kiva: It's the Organization's way of stealing hearts. Angela: Into a 'heart-shaped' moon? How can that be possible? Terra: All we know is there are two groups in the Organization. Vexen, Larxene, Lexceus and Marluxia are the 'traitors' group and have plans on their own. I shall assist you in finding them first. Ratchet: Thanks, Terra. But what about Xaldin? Terra: It's too dangerous to face him now. The best option is to hunt down the remaining traitors down, when the time comes. Kiva: Right... Terra: Kiva.. I wish to...ask you to fight alongside us, to find and destroy the traitors of Organization XIII. Kiva: No problem, Terra. Terra: Good. As soon as we find either 'the real' Marluxia or anyone else, we'll contact you. Kiva: Got it. Belle: You're all right! - Belle came back to the ballroom, safe and sound. Beast: Belle! - The Beast confronts Belle and apologize to her. Beast: Belle... I--I'm sorry. I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me. Belle: I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I hoped...that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me. Ratchet: Looks like they still have a long way to go... Sasha: Indeed. It's been a crazy night already. Lumiere: I almost forgot to tell you, Ratchet! Remember the rose? Clank: From the Beast's room? Ratchet: What about it? Kiva: Hopefully the Heartless didn't destroy the rose. Terra: I sensed no darkness in that room. It should be fine. Lumiere: It's not just that. The rose has a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose. Cogsworth: Ah, but that's not all.. Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life. Mrs. Potts: It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom... Sasha: I have no idea.. Ratchet: The sooner they confess for each other, the better the odds we have a better advantage. Kiva: Totally. Terra: In all honesty, captain - love can't be rushed. Kiva: Well, it takes time. Ratchet: Yeah.. You're right. - The gang headed out of the ballroom for another good rest. Meanwhile back in town, Maurice sets off on his own to find Belle and Gaston showed up too late. Lafou was told to stay put until they returned. Category:Scenes